comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Raven Darkholme
Raven Darkholme aka Mystique is a Mutant with the ability to shapeshift and a current member of the Brotherhood. Early Life Little is known about Mystique's past due to the fact that she can eliminate the outward signs of aging with her shape-changing power; it was not known exactly how old she is. She apparently learned to use her shape-changing power at a very early age which made her family fear her, for there is no evidence known to the public or the government that Raven Darkholme ever looked like anything but a normal human being. Team X Many years later, around 1980, Raven found herself working for a Canadian government agency called Team X. There, Raven would meet and become romantically involved with Adam Logan, the man known as Sabretooth and a fellow member of Team X. While on the team, she carried out many missions alongside Sabretooth, Wolverine, Silver Fox, Maverick, Kestrel, Deadpool and Lieutenant Slade Wilson. Besides Adam, she was also briefly romantically involved with other members including his brother James Logan, and possibly Christopher Nord, John Wraith and Wade Wilson. Eventually in 1983, Raven and Adam were assigned with the assassination of a scientist in East Berlin. During the mission she and Victor had to hide in a safe location for a while. They made love and became pregnant, but she faked her death in order to quit the team and to protect him. Adam managed to complete the mission himself. The result of this was the birth of Graydon Logan, her earliest known child. A number of stories have reported that soon after his birth, Raven gave him up for adoption. Others depict Mystique making arrangements for him from a distance. Graydon reportedly spent most of his childhood in a boarding school. Raven kept track of his activities until he reached adolescence. Nightcrawler A few years later in 1986, Mystique was calling herself Raven Darkholme, a name which is believed to be the one she was born with. During this time Raven got married to Christian Wagner and the two of them were happily married until she learned of Christian's infertility. She then used her powers to have sex with a number of partners as she desperately wanted another child. That is when she met Azazel, a demon, who got her pregnant. Raven was soon found that she was pregnant, although her husband became suspicious as he was unable to father children. After he told Raven to have a blood test, Raven killed and buried him. She then gave birth to a baby with black hair, yellow eyes, blue skin, and a pointed tail after reverting to her true form due to the stress of the birth. The villagers thought that both the mother and child were demons and they quickly attempted to kill them. Raven soon dropped her newborn son into a river before changing her form to that of a local villager so that she could escape alive. The Brotherhood Eventually Raven was approached by Max Eisenhardt to join his team of Mutants called the Brotherhood. Not long after joining, she became reunited with her former lover Sabretooth, who they recruited to join the Brotherhood, and soon rekindled their relationship. With the Brotherhood, she along with Sabretooth carried out many missions for Magneto such as sabotage, recruitment's and breaking into government buildings. Powers and Abilities Mystique is a level 3 Mutant. Powers Shape Shifting: Mystique can psionically alter the formation of her biological cells at will. As a result she can cause herself to look and sound like an exact duplicate of any human, humanoid, or semi-humanoid being of either sex, wearing virtually any kind of clothing. Her control is so exact that she can precisely duplicate another persons retina pattern in her own eyes, finger, palm and skin-pore patterns on her own hands and skin, and vocal cords to match voices to the point of corresponding voiceprints. While she can make herself look exactly like a person who is physically bigger than herself, she will not weigh as much as the real person does. Although she can maintain the form of a person of her height, weight, and build indefinitely, the longer that she maintains the form of a person physically bigger than herself, the greater the strain she feels. *'Accelerated Healing Factor': Mystique's nature allows her to repair and regenerate herself from minor to near death injuries in a short span of time, much faster than an ordinary human. :*'Toxin & Disease Resistance': She is also able to develop resistance and immunities to toxins and diseases. :*'Retarded Aging': her metamorphic powers have retarded the degenerative effects of her aging process. She is either close to or over one hundred years old. :*'Enhance Physical Attributes': ability to enhance her strength, speed, agility, reflexes, and senses. :*'Psychic Defense': Mystique's nature also provides her with a natural defense against telepathic intrusion. Personality Relationships *''Relationships'': Raven Darkholme/Relationships *''Family'': Raven Darkholme/Family Family Romantic Life Romantic Interests ---- Friends ---- Links *Raven Darkholme/Gallery *Raven Darkholme/Quotations References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Brotherhood Members Category:X-Men: Season 1 Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Mutant Category:Single Characters Category:Human Category:Tattoos Category:Americans Category:Mothers